


[podfic] As the world falls down

by peppypear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mountains, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear
Summary: It's all in flashes, when it happens.





	[podfic] As the world falls down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As the world falls down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341988) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda). 



> @ Panda thank you for giving me permission to record your fic!
> 
> This is my first ever podfic! Hope you guys enjoy, please don't make fun of my voice XD

Duration: 7:00 min  
Soundcloud **[link](https://soundcloud.com/or-nge-lemon/as-the-world-falls-down/s-F4tXQ)**


End file.
